ADAS (Advanced Driver Assistance System) is to use a variety of sensors installed on the vehicle to collect environmental data inside and outside the vehicle at the first time, and perform recognition, detection and tracking on static and dynamic objects, thereby allowing drivers to perceive possible danger in the fastest time, and effectively increasing comfort and safety of vehicle driving. Therefore, ADAS plays a very important role in implementation of automatic driving.
In the related art, a typical ADAS system generally provides three cameras at the front end of the vehicle, and the field of view angle is approximately 42°, 60° and 120°. If binocular vision is required, the number of cameras needs to be doubled. Each camera is equipped with a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensor, e.g. 2 MP (i.e., 2 mega pixel) one.
However, there is a great deal of redundancy in the setting in the related art. For example, the field of view of a 42° camera is covered by fields of view of a 60° camera and a 120° camera, such that multiple cameras not only increase complexity of system connection and complexity of communication and synchronization between cameras, but also increase cost of the entire system, and cameras need to ensure predetermined overlaps of fields of view, a fixed angle relationship between each other is required, and the entire camera group and the vehicle also need to ensure angles. Therefore, it is required to performance not only the camera level calibration, but also boresight calibrations for each camera and periodically verify the validity of the calibrations, which remains an issue due to additional complexity and workload.